yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Viktor Nikiforov/@comment-24.88.106.136-20161221211954/@comment-119.235.81.77-20161223223503
Ok they are not?-? engaged even tho they exchanged WEDDING RINGS in front of a Church, even tho Victor said "Don't get the Wrong Idea" meaning he wanted to EXPLICITLY clearify to ALL that it was in fact an engagement ring. Yeah they're not engaged that's why they've been wearing it for God knows how long, they could have just taken it off afterwards...I think it's clear as Ice that both of them are Literally CRAZY IN LOVE with each other and the rings/engagement rings have made that bond even more stronger and stable. (I'm a Sag and I'M EXACTLY LIKE YURI Just like Yuri I DO CRAZY SHIT AND I KNW YURI SUBCONSCIOUSLY BROUGHT WEDDING RINGS COZ HE SUBCONSCIOUSLY WANTED TO MARRY VICTOR) Yeah Victor is just Yuri's coach that's why he flew all the way to Japan with his D:)ck out to coach Yuri and in practice told him to seduce him with all he's got, he flirted with innocent, oblivious Yuri so hard that at some point it looked like Sexual Harassment - yeah coaches shoud totally learn from Victor here and Yuri instead of filing a complaint against Vic here, blushed, he blushed and blushed looking at naked Victor - Yup all boys blush and get all flustered when they see their coach trying to get into their pants with their vicious flirting...Yuri wanting to dance like a Woman to seduce Victor - I KNOW WHO I'M DANCING FOR *LOOKS AT VICTOR SEDUCTIVELY* I AM BETTER THAN ANY OTHER WOMAN OUT THERE AND NOW IT'S TIME TO SHOW HIM WHY...O-oK that's what students think when they think abt their coaches (or crushes)...To All the Platonic Victuri Fans - When one is drunk, the person you want to F:)CK is whom you actually DRY HUMP...So all students should DRY HUMP/ GRIND ON THEIR FUTURE FIANCE'S I MEAN COACHES IN FRONT OF EVERYONE WHILE TELLING THEM TO COME TO THEIR HOUSE, CUTELY TELLING THEM TO BE THEIR COACH (WHILE GIVING THEM A HUGE BONER AND MAKING THEM FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AT THAT EXACT MOMENT, WOW o-O) I think people have to REwatch from ep. 1-12 just to see how CRAZY THEY ARE FOR EACH OTHER- EVEN THO TO THE WORLD THEY ARE JUST A COACH AND A STUDENT...Yeah and all coaches should Kiss their students on the Lips in front of the WORLD on Live TV *YURI'S FIRST KISS* (DID YURI MIND-I DON'T THINK SO! <3: HE SEEMED VERY CONTENT AND HAPPY) and also kiss their skating shoes like it's foreplay/or Body Worship in front of live Tv :) Coaches should also reply to their students while kissing the Ring Finger when students tell them they want them to be with them till they retire that -"That Sounded like a Marriage Proposal" and then seal the deal with "I wish you'd never retire"- (So you wanna be with Yuri Forever huh- Crazy in Love Victor!) Victor Nikiforov 5 time consecutive world champion leaves everything and comes to coach Yuri and he wants to coach Yuri FOREVER and in ep. 12 Yuri wants to skate with Victor FOREVER, (but he doesn't want to be selfish because he thinks about Victor and wants to let him go back on the ice as a great competitor which he thinks is what Victor wants but Victor only wants YURI but the piggy is too innocent and anxiety gets the best of him) Yup all coaches throw away their fame, power, glory for a mere student and claim to have gotten their LOVE&LIFE from a particular student which he never had/ignored for 27 years in the first place. I think everything is completely clear and ep. 12 is just a gateway for season 2. Season 1 ep.1-12 of YOI has shown how crazy in Love they actually are and maybe in season 2 all of you will get your explanations on their Relationship, whether it's just a Coach or Student thing or they're going to Jump each other's bones after the wedding scene (since they are already engaged in season 1 and hey you can't get EVERYTHING in season 1, you need more seasons to show how crazy they are for each other with further evidence and proof since some people need it to confirm that they are Boyfriends even tho Victor asked Yuri if he wanted him to be his Boyfriend - Yeah all coaches ask their students that o-O...)